This project intends to confirm and extend the observation of colony formation inhibition by lymphocytes from patients with lymphoma and from normal cancer hospital employees, but not from normal blood bank donors and nonlymphoma cancer patients. The influence of clinical determinants such as age, sex, stage of disease will be defined.